Klaus-G235
Origins Born Klaus Schneider on February 17, 2537 on the Planet Alluvion. His childhood is unknown but he volunteered for the SPARTAN-III program at the age of 5 when his homeworld was glassed, His parents and siblings went missing and he was left all alone. Giving up his family name, He'd be taken to train with the rest of the Gamma Company candidates on Onyx. Training Klaus began his Spartan III training when he was 7, The first memory he can recall is jumping out of the Pelican and pulling his parachute during his initial training day. Klaus learned under a seasoned Drill Instructor from the Marine Corps who'd often push him harder then the rest of the trainees. Many times during training he would lash out and give attitude which often earned him and his team disciplinary actions. Often throughout his training, He'd sneak out of his bed alongside his other trainees and would proceed to sit outside and watch the stars. During his training, Klaus often struggled a bit more then his other trainees trying to appease the standards set before him. During training, Klaus met Grant, Cameron, Wren, Austin and Rick, Whom go on to become his lifelong friends and companions. During the ending portion of Phase I, Klaus put himself before the rest of his team during an exercise and ultimately almost got him discharged. After, Klaus was brought before the overseeing staff LCDR Kurt Ambrose and SCPO Franklin Mendez, PO2 Tom and Lucy were presiding. Klaus was told that he could either "Wise the hell up" or "Be discarded". Klaus then made the decision to "act his part". His training resumed and with his new found understanding, He completed his Spartan III training and received his Augmentations with the rest of GAMMA company in 2551. Augmentations "I remember walking down a long hall with everyone else, Etched into the walls were the numbers of hundreds of Spartans whom gone before us, This.. We would remember for the rest of our lives" Klaus received his augmentations alongside the rest of his brothers and sisters in February 2551. He'd received the normal augmentations given to hundreds of Spartans before him. He wasn't nervous, If anything we was excited. During the augmentation process, All he dreamed about was seeing his mother and father again, Whom he'd almost forgotten about. Team Centurion - 2551 As of August, 2551 * (PO2) Cameron S-G044 - Team Leader / Infiltrator * (PO2) Grant S-G159 - Assistant Team Leader / Close Quarters * (PO3) Klaus S-G235 - Support / Demolitions * (PO3) Rick S-G094 - Radio Operator / Intelligence Specialist * (PO3) Davis S-G144 - Forward Observer / Sharpshooter Cameron was assigned as the Team Leader following by Grant as the Assistant Team Leader. Klaus was the Support and Close Quarters Expert, Davis was the team's designated Sharpshooter. Rick was the Radio Operator and Intelligence Specialist. The team had bonded heavily over their grueling training process and had formed a bond of brotherhood that very few could ever form. The Mars Campaign November 6, 2552 Aboard the UNSC Canterberry, Team Centurion passed the time. Grant by reviewing battle footage recovered from SPARTAN's Joshua-029 and Malcolm-059. Klaus still angered by the fall of Reach and the loss of many fellow SPARTAN's, Releases his frustration in the gym on deck 3. Rick by cleaning his weapons, Over and over again. Grant, Whom was previously studying called Klaus on his communicator, "Hey Klaus, You need to get up here, We're being briefed by the SWO.". Klaus mid set angrily sets down the weight as he gets up from the bench drenched in sweat. "I'm on my way." He said. Grant also relayed a similar message to Rick whom also complied. Minutes later the team gathered in their quarters. Lieutenant Commander Summers entered and sat down. "We're two days out from Mars, I need your team on standby when we get there, The Covenant will have bound to have beaten us there." "Anything specific you need us to complete?" ''Grant asked. ''"No, Not as of yet, Just make sure your SPI suits are refitted by the time we arrive... I expect we'll have company, That is all." ''The team all nodded and Summers exited. ''"You should be looking forward to returning to friendly space, Klaus." ''Grant said sensing the tension within Klaus ''"Nein, Das ist sie nicht gu... No, I'm not so sure ." ''Klaus snapped back. ''"At least you've got a home to go back to." Klaus blurted out. They all looked at each other and continued. "How's the arm?" ''Grant asked. ''"Could be worse" ''Rick answered. ''"I'm hitting the showers." ''Klaus declared. Time passed and the team went about their business. November 7, 2552 Klaus walked out of the Mess and down a flight of stairs headed towards his teams quarters. He entered the room and sitting in the chair was Davis G144. ''"Hello, Klaus." ''He said. ''"Was zur holle, Where did you come from?." Klaus asked. "I was pulled out of the team to conduct a short ONI Operation, I was put in a headhunter team, I escaped with the Canterberry." ''Davis explained. ''"I'm sure the guys will be glad to see you, Will you be rejoining us?" Klaus eagerly asked. "Yes, For the meantime." ''Davis replied. November 8, 2552 The UNSC Canterberry arrived at mars approximately 0327 Hours. The Canterberry made contact with the UNSC Mars Garrison, Whom did not have the strength to hold off a covenant attack. Suddenly, over the ship wide intercom came ''"General Quarters, General Quarters, All hands man your battle stations, Fireteam Centurion to the hanger, 3rd battalion marines prepare for battle." ''Within an instant Grant, Rick and Davis looked at Klaus whom had just finished putting on his SPI armor, Nodded in acknowledgment. The team moved into the busy passageway where sailors and marines hurried past each other. Within minutes Centurion had reached the hangar deck, Where Lieutenant Commander Summers was waiting for them. ''"Petty Officer Grant, Take this datapad to the garrison command center" ''Summers commanded. ''"Yes Sir, It shall be done." ''Grant complied. Centurion stepped into the waiting pelican which also housed a squad of marines. ''"You fuckers ready for a fight?" ''The marine gunny sergeant asked. ''"My blood is boiling for a fight." ''Klaus replied. The pelican ramp closed and air filled the compartment. Over the compartment intercom came ''"You ladies ready? The Covenant arrived shortly before we did. They've begun deployment of their forces, I'll get you as close to the command center as possible." ''The pilot exclaimed. It was a 3 minute hop from the Canterberry to the Mars garrison command center. Within a minute the pelican shook from the air flak fire that quickly entombed them. ''"We're taking fire, I'll have to set you down here." ''The pilot shouted. The pelican began a rapid descend in the inner atmosphere, it shook violently with the rapid deceleration. Klaus flicked off the safety on his MA5C rifle and within a minute the pelican ramp opened and the SPARTANs and marines exited. Within moments they began taking heavy small arms fire, Unable to detect where its coming from. 2 marines are hit and killed by direct plasma fire as they exited the pelican. Klaus and Grant returned fire where ever they could as Rick dove to the dirt. The pelican zoomed away with two banshees in pursuit. The marines dropped off to the right into a small ditch, Klaus covering them as they did. Grant, stuffed the datapad into his rucksack as quickly as he could. Davis switched on his long range radio. Rick reloaded his BR55 and the team moved out. They sprinted towards the garrison command center running at superhuman speed. The marines following closely behind, Marine Corporal Taylor was struck and killed by a needle round as everybody ran. Then Marine Privates Zalinsky and Forrest were killed by plasma rounds as the marines turned around to return fire. All that was left were the 4 SPARTANS and a fireteams worth of marines. They finally ran into the bluffs that surrounded the command center. As quickly as they could, the team made their way through the small path leading up to the cliffs above. Taking heavy fire as they did, Grant led the way followed closely by Lance Corporal Dunford. Klaus and Rick pulled up the rear and stopped to cover the rear, They team fired onto the platoon of covenant that were closing to there location. Davis assisted the Marine's. Klaus' MA5C clicked indicating that the magazine was empty, He quickly pressed the magazine release button and pulled out and inserted a fresh one releasing the bolt catch as he did. Rick used his rifle to kill 2 approaching elites and a squad of jackals. Klaus fired in assistance and eliminated them. They continued to move up the trail and made it to the flat surface top. They were 30 meters away from friendly lines, The team sprinted. They dashed through heavy fire and ran up on two wounded ODST's taking cover in a crater, Who directed the SPARTANs towards the entrance. The Marines stayed with the ODST's and Centurion proceeded towards the battered entrance. Approximately 18 minutes after landing on Mars' surface, Centurion reached the Mars Garrison. Grant, Klaus and Davis entered the huge structure with Rick remaining at the entrance pulling security. The 3 SPARTANs entered and headed towards the lift in the corner of the lobby. Klaus, Davis and Grant stepped onto the lift and Grant pressed the button that ascended them to the top floor. The lift ascended quickly and within a minute it had reached its destination. The 3 SPARTANs were greeted by an Army Lieutenant whom was dressed in the UNSC Army BDU, Topped with an Officers cap. ''"Please hurry this way, Spartans." ''He said to them. ''"Just show us the way, Sir." ''Grant said. The 3 SPARTANs followed the LT to an open room encased on one half by observation windows. Inside the room was a holo table surrounded by 4 Army Officers, One of them looked to be Colonel James Ackerman. Grant quickly approached the table and handed his datapad to the Colonel. ''"Thank you son, Get back out there and give them hell." ''He said to Grant. ''"Yes, Sir." ''Grant replied. Suddenly the building shook and dust and debris fell from the ceiling, ''"Get to the stairs, We'll rendezvous with the Rick down in the lobby." ''Klaus yelled. The 3 alert SPARTAN's quickly moved to and descended down the stairwell, There were 30 flights of stairs they had to run down. A few minutes later, They stumbled into the command center lobby, Grant breathing heavily says ''"We need to get outside and fight!" ''Klaus looked towards Grant whom leaned over coughing pointing towards the exit. The SPARTAN's regrouped with Rick whom was eagerly waiting at the exit. Cameron G044 was already on the ground and met up with the 4 SPARTAN's with a swift greeting. Davis pushed the broken heavy door's and the Team exited, Stepping onto the battlefield and the firefight that was unfolding. In the distance there were massive blobs of dark blue and green, 3 scarabs lay in the distance. Within 30 feet of the building exit, There lay a massive 500 yard long network of fortifications and trenches. UNSC Soldiers and Marines run up and down hurrying to fall into their positions. MG emplacements light up the field. bursts of rifle fire carry on all up and down the fortifications. Medic's drag away wounded men and Centurion moved out onto the field and towards the communications tower. It was a half mile hustle over to the communications tower within the massive complex. The team converged onto the tower moving past hustling platoons of soldiers moving to the battle. A Marine Lieutenant starred at the SPARTAN's that rushed past him shouting ''"Hey, You're all going the wrong damn way!" ''They all remained silent and kept their pace. The team entered the courtyard and halted at the entrance, ''"Klaus, Davis Cameron and Rick, You will hold here and pull security while I ascend to the top and radio for extraction." ''Grant ordered. ''"Enjoy the climb." ''Davis chuckled. ''"We've been ordered off world and must return to Earth immediately." ''Grant explained then he entered into the dark tower, The 4 SPARTAN's took cover and waited. 40 minutes had passed and Grant had not replied. They remained vigilant, suddenly multiple phantom dropships appeared overhead and zoomed out above the courtyard. The phantoms began deploying Elite Ranger's supported by Grunt and Jackal Specialist's. Klaus and Davis whom had taken cover behind the support columns readied their weapons, Rick whom crouched just inside the entrance readied his weapon. The Covenant platoons splashed on their position like water on rock, Klaus and Davis utilize their superior team cohesion and make quick work of a squad of Elite Rangers. Cameron had just slid a fresh magazine into his MA5C assault rifle when he was struck by 2 fatal needler rounds. Cameron fell back and hit the ground, looking through his cracked faceplate he called out to Klaus whom was 10 feet or so behind him. ''"Cams hit, I'm displacing over to him, Give me some cover!" ''Klaus radioed to everybody. ''"Go, we'll cover you." '' Rick said while effectively using his BR55 to cut down a pack of Grunts and Jackals, Blue colored blood painted the floors. Klaus ran over to Cameron whom was laying on the dirt splotched in red blood. ''"How do you feel Cam, Can you move?" ''Klaus quickly asked, ''"Negative, I cant move my legs, Drag me back and i'll cover you!" ''Cameron commanded. Klaus slung his weapon back and grabbed Cameron under his arms. He began to drag him back and Cameron covered him with his service pistol. Needles and plasma rounds flew by the two SPARTAN's and Klaus struggled to drag back the severely wounded SPARTAN. Davis and Rick converged onto Klaus and Cameron and formed a protective perimeter and the whole team moved back into the building leaving behind a trail of Cameron's' blood and bullet casings. The Team made it into the building, Klaus and Davis covered the entrance firing into the crowd of encroaching Covenant. ''"Tell me where it hurts, Cam." ''Rick asked, ''"I cant move my legs and my back feels kinda weird, I'm numb in the torso." ''Cameron responded. ''"You're leaking all over the place, Sit tight while I get the med bag." Rick Commanded, Grant whom has just spent the last 40 mins ascending an broken stairwell had finally made it to the surface. In the distance he could see the massive battle unfolding that they could not be apart of. "This is Angel Actual, We require an immediate extraction. Authorization code sierra-Lima-two-victor-charlie-seven, Over." ''Grant shouted in the radio he'd just plugged into the telecom tower. ''"Angel Actual this is Leopard 2-1, I am a bit tied up right now but I can reach your location in 10 mikes, How copy?" ''A faint voice said. ''"Solid copy, Leopard 2-1, We'll see you soon, I'm sending my coordinates now, Over." ''Grant replied. Quickly, Grant headed back towards the roof top access hatch but an explosion erupted from below. Grant quickly hopped down into the fire and ran towards the emergency exit, That 40 minute climb he made would definitely pay off. Grant looked into the broken stairwell he had just climbed and said ''"Well fuck me right?". ''He chuckled and leaped into the darkness. The battle on the ground had become a fight for survival, Rick was low on ammo and Davis took a direct plasma charge to the chest. Klaus was also low on ammo but the courtyard was riddled in covenant corpses. Cameron sits propped up against the wall motionless. The 4 SPARTANs were drained, Davis sat their propped up against the Tower wall, Klaus beside him. ''"Evac is on its way boys." ''Grant said excitingly. ''"Awesome, best news I've heard all day." ''Rick said humorously. Some time had past and all they could hear was the howling wind and the screams and gunfire in the distance. Unbeknownst to them, There were 3 platoons of Covenant light infantry encroaching on their position. But suddenly, A UNSC Air Force pelican swooped down from the high atmosphere at alarming speed. Coming to a halt, It hovered above the bloody courtyard and opened its ramp. ''"You ladies need a lift?" ''A female voice said. ''"Yes ma'am." ''Grant replied. Klaus and Davis carried Cameron out of the building over to the pelican. Weaver began to board the pelican, Suddenly after loading up a wounded Cameron, Rick was stuck by 2 fatal needle rounds through the neck and the head, severely injuring him instantly. He fell back onto the ground and began pooling blood, Grant screamed out but he couldn't be heard. The pelican pilot unaware of the casualty that had just happened lifted the pelican off the ground and zoomed away, Leaving the approaching covenant to nothing but the bodies of their dead comrades and a fallen Spartan. Rick whom was moments from being surrounded by covenant looked up towards the pelican and reached out with his hand, only to fall moments later upon his death. The pelican raced towards the fleeing UNSC Canterberry. Upon arriving at the Canterberry, The Pelican landed and opened its ramp, 4 bloody and bruised SPARTAN's exited for a few moments everyone on the hangar deck just starred in shock and awe. Klaus carried Cameron over to the trauma team leaving behind a trail of blood. ''"Am I going to die?" ''Cameron asked, ''"Not today brother." ''Klaus replied. Davis whom remained motionless fell to his knees upon leaving the pelican, removing his helmet revealing a bloody tear streaked face. Grant beside him took out a rag and crouched in front of him, wiping away the blood and tears. Klaus struggled as he drug Cameron over to a waiting trauma team. Upon arriving Klaus quickly sat Cameron down and told the Corpsman ''"Severe head and torso trauma, Possible concussion, He's lost a lot of blood, Motionless from the waist down, Please save him..." ''Klaus pleaded, ''"We'll do everything we can, Just stand back and let us take him." ''The Corpsman commanded. Klaus stepped back as a team of Navy Corpsman lifted Cameron onto a gurney. ''"He's going into shock, We need to move now!" ''The Corpsman said as they began to wheel Cameron off. ''"Please don't go.." '' Cameron pleaded with Klaus as he reached towards him, Klaus removed his helmet and Cameron was drug away and Klaus stood silent, cold and emotionless. Suddenly Klaus fell back onto the floor and sat there with his head in his hands, ''"I swear to God Klaus was crying, But he never let us see a tear." ''Grant later said. Humanity's Last Bastion The UNSC Canterberry arrived in Earth's orbit on November 13th, 2552 at approximately 0921 Hours Zulu time. A General quarters alarm was sounded and Centurion boarded a Pelican bound for the Berlin Orbital Defense Platform "Berlin Station". The hangar doors opened and the pelican zoomed into the atmosphere. The covenant had already began a siege on Earth for the last 3 days and more and more covenant ships kept arriving. While the pelican carrying Centurion departed from the Canterberry, The Canterberry joined the raging battle above. ''"What the hell are we going to Berlin Station for?" ''Davis asked. ''"We'll be briefed when we get there, were supposed to meet with an ONI Official." ''Grant replied. Klaus flipped the safety off his MA5C and released the bolt catch cambering a round forward with a clack in anticipation. ''"You alright there Klaus?" ''Grant asked. ''"Not after Rick." ''Klaus responded. The pelican raced towards Berlin Station dodging plasma fire as it did. All around the battle raged on, UNSC Naval ships clashing against the covenant onslaught, Squadrons of Longsword interceptors fight swarms of space banshees. It was an incredible sight to be seen. Within minutes the pelican had arrived at Berlin Station and docked in the hangar. Centurion offloaded and quickly hustled to the command bridge. Once they had arrived at the command bridge they were greeted by a Real Admiral whom has an ONI patch on both shoulders. He brought them to the holo table in the center of the room and brought up maps of the United Kingdom and zoomed into the City of London. ''"We're sending you to ONI: TORCH BASE in downtown London, There you'll assist in the defense '' of the facility and will protect the datacores in the hardcell vaults." "The information stored there could cripple the war effort if to be compromised." The officer explained. ''"Are there any friendly units in that area whom could lend assistance?" ''Grant asked. ''"Yes, There are tier I assets at Hereford, But they've already been deployed. You have your orders now get to it, Time is of the essence." ''The RDML ended off. Suddenly the station shook and everybody scrambled to their stations. Centurion quickly ran over to the lift and ascended to the hangar. There a Pelican took them to the surface. Minutes later, The pelican carrying Centurion landed over London. Then the ramp opened and what they saw was astonishing, Huge skyscrapers that touched the clouds and massive intertwined roads that led out into the southeast and northwest. Centurion landed in the middle of downtown London and immediately headed towards the unmarked entrance to TORCH Base on their mini maps. Once they'd arrived, Centurion moved into the secured ONI facility and lock downed the datacores. Another SPARTAN-III team, Fireteam Marauder also deployed to TORCH Base. Marauder linked up with Centurion and the teams mingled for a short time. Marauder was led by Zeus G047, Followed by Wren G062, Austin G064, Kiko G302, Stefon G084 and Baylor G027. Klaus had reunited with his long lost brothers from III training and had exchanged formalities and did their handshake that Wren and Klaus always did. 2 CCS Battlecruisers arrived over London and began a siege of the city. For the next 5 days the III's would defend the datacores, But in the midst of the firefight, Baylor G027 was killed by an overwhelming covenant force amidst TORCH Base. Many died in defense of the ONI facility and had almost had to scuttle the base if it weren't for the excellent performance they all had. When reinforcements came and the facility was secured, The III's parted ways as Marauder and Centurion had been give different orders. Marauder went about their way and Centurion had stayed behind to disrupt the Covenant siege of London. Amadaus A109 now a Master Chief Petty Officer, Greeted Centurion that following night after TORCH base was secured. They all boarded a Pelican and a Falcon and began their night operations. During the night operations Centurion met up with 2 SPARTAN-III Infiltrators named Bjorn G013 and Ryan G097, But unfortunately during the opening sequences of the night battles Bjorn and Ryan were killed in a skirmish atop the Traxus tower complex. Centurion went about disrupting Covenant lines all across the city, Including saving 103 trapped Marines in big ben parliament. They'd also destroy both of the CCS Battlecruisers during the night via low altitude infiltration and turning the ships against each other. Towards the breaking of dawn, Amadaus and Klaus led a daring raid on the Covenant landing zone with a small force of 11 ODST's. They were successful and Centurion had killed hundreds if not thousands of Covenant during the night and had finished clearing out the countryside within the next 3 days. Making a brief stop at Hereford, Centurion had caught a valuable rest period. Within the following weeks Centurion fought all across Earth and had prevailed in the survival of humanity, The Human-Covenant War ended on March 3, 2553. 28 years after it was sparked, Billions of skeletons mark the result of near genocide. Centurion and other SPARTAN-III teams had fought the final battle in eastern European theater against the Covenant, The city of New Volgograd in December of 2552. The battle raged for days and most of the UNSC belligerents had either pulled out or made their final stands. 14 SPARTAN-III's participated in the battle, Among those were Teams Apollo, Centurion and Marauder. Teams Centurion and Marauder worked closely together during the battle. After the massacre at Baramley Fountain, Klaus stumbled upon the fountain which was the last holdout point for a previous UNSC unit stationed in the city. ''"It was an old statue of 6 children dancing around a fountain, Around the fountain were bodies upon bodies, Both UNSC and Covenant. Red and Blue blood painted the ground and the fountain, Like a jigsaw puzzle of corpses, I had never seen anything like it before in my life." ''Klaus later recalled. It had been a Pyrrhic UNSC victory and the dead were beyond the count of grief. ''"Brayden G055, Gabriel G034, Julius A012 were just a few." ''Klaus later said during a debrief in front Jun A266. ''"Matthew A068, Aaron B017 and Griffin G021 went missing also, We are unaware of there status at this point in time, Chief." ''Grant added on. Following the brief Jun A266 had spoken to Klaus and Grant, offering them a place in the first SPARTAN-IV class. They declined his offer and respectfully request to redeploy with their team, Jun approved and sent them on their way, looking back at the two as they exited the room. Post-war conflicts After the Human-Covenant war had ended and 2 years after Klaus' brief with Jun A266, Klaus is in active duty rotation within the UNSC. Klaus and all other active SPARTAN-III's were moved into the new SPARTAN Branch, There their classified activities operate. Klaus' unit have also participated in multiple battles against the Sentinel Insurgency that plague UEG worlds. Often thinking about the brothers he previously served with, His burning urge to become something great fuels his motivation. Its been some time now since the genocide that nearly wiped out humanity ended, Klaus still serves the UNSC with his brothers to this very day. His unit currently fights the growing Sentinel Insurgency, Sentinel has grown its roots into the deepest sector of human space. Klaus' unit often deploys with SPARTAN-IV personnel on missions and assignments designated as priority 1 targeting. His detachment deploys out of the UNSC Winter of Discontent a capital vessel in the UNSC Navy. His unit is often attached to special intelligence operations out of the hands of other UNSC assets. The Spartan Contingent aboard the UNSC Winter of Discontent deploys against the Sentinel Insurgency and the Covenant remnants. OPERATION: YELLOW KNIFE February 4th, 2554 Aboard the UNSC Winter of Discontent, Klaus sits in a steam filled shower room. With a towel wrapped around him he stands up and looks towards the mirror. He wipes off the mirror and stares at his reflection, He turn towards the side a slight revealing multiple scars he'd sustained from the war. ''"Somethings never change." ''He said to himself. The shower room door opened and a female spartan entered, Klaus quickly turning to look at her. ''"Briefing in 10." ''She said. ''"Thanks, Klaudia." ''Klaus replied, ''"Those bruises I gave you heal yet?" ''Klaudia said leaning on the door frame. ''"Yeah, Only that I will give you a few more later." ''Klaus answered jokingly. ''"Hurry up, Amadaus is waiting." ''She said as she stepped out. Klaus thought to himself as he stepped out of the shower room. After Klaus had properly dressed himself he went up to the command deck where everybody else was already waiting. Klaus entered the deck and immediately looked over towards the holotable, At the table stood his fellow squad mates, including Klaudia. Klaus approached the table and Amadaus greeted him with ''"Welcome Klaus." "What's the situation Master Chief?" ''Klaus asked. ''"OPERATION: YELLOW KNIFE has been approved and the Second and Fifth Fleets are mobilizing, We're striking at the very heart of Sentinel controlled space. ONI RECON has confirmed the presence of high value members of Sentinel in the Kholo system." "What's our '' ''point of entry?" ''Ajin G074 asked. ''"We're going to sneak in while the Navy pounds them from orbit, Our primary target is Kraven and his command staff, But the base itself is our secondary objective." ''Amadaus ended off with ''"We'll be arriving within the hour, Everybody suit up." ''Everyone acknowledged in agreement and exited the room. Klaus headed towards the SPARTAN Deck when he was grabbed by Klaudia and pulled off into a side room. ''"What in the hel.." ''Klaus said surprised. As Klaus was pulled into the room and was tripped by Klaudia. Klaus fell to the floor with a loud crash. Quickly, Klaus recovered and started sparring with Klaudia, ''"I thought you would've learned by now." ''Klaudia said teasing Klaus as the two SPARTANs began to quickly jab and block each other. ''"You know I don't give up easy." ''Klaus stated. Klaudia delivered a quick two piece jab to Klaus' abdomen. Klaus let out a grunt as immediately reacted with a side kick to Klaudia's side. ''"Good one." ''Klaudia said ''"But not good enough" ''As she said that she grappled Klaus and threw him to the ground, The two SPARTANs began to wrestle. Klaudia flipped Klaus around and put him in a armbar. ''"Give up, You know i'm quicker then you." ''Klaudia projected towards Klaus. ''"I know but whose stronger?" ''As Klaus said this he felt Klaudia tighten her grip, He began to feel his arm dislocate and struggled to get out of Klaudias' trap. ''"Alright alright, I yield." ''Klaus said as he struggled to get up. Klaudia recovered and pulled Klaus to his feet. He only stood a few centimeters taller then Klaudia. ''"Sometime I'll get you." ''Klaus said. ''"Sure you will." ''She laughed as she exited the room, leaving Klaus alone to him and his thoughts. Within the next hour the SPARTANS aboard the Winter of Discontent prepped themselves for the dooming operation. Everyone suited up and gathered on the ODST deck, Once they had all gathered Amadaus A109 met with them. ''"While the Navy keeps the bulk of their forces distracted, We'll be inserted via hot drop." ''He explained to them ''"Once we touch down we'll proceed to the target coordinates and execute our mission, Any questions?" ''The SPARTANs were silent, each entering their own drop pods. Once entering the launch sequence initiated, The Harbringer hovered in orbit over the Kholo system. Within moments a dozen drop pods hatched from the Harbringer and fell towards the surface. The pods entered the atmosphere and hurled towards their target. Klaus was excited, he and his closest friends were about to conduct a important operation that could end the conflict with sentinel once and for all. As his pod reached the surface Klaus' mind raced, All he kept thinking about was what Klaudia said to him earlier. ''"Sure you will.." ''Klaus was moments from dropping into hostile territory, He had to push these thoughts out of his mind. As his pod touched down, The door shot off and Klaus exited. Klaus rallied with the scattered SPARTANs and moved towards the sentinel base. The SPARTANs successfully infiltrated the Sentinel base but failed to capture the HVT's. During Klaus' after action report he noted that Klaudia performed extremely well. The SPARTAN's had killed over 100 Sentinel soldiers and captured half of the Sentinel scientist group whom have been developing chemical weapons. February 6th, 2554 With the success in Phase I of OPERATION: YELLOW KNIFE, ONI could begin phase II of the campaign. Klaus knew this and used it to his advantaged when being debriefed by Amadaus. Klaus and Klaudia were conversing with eachother about the operation in seclusion. ''"Don't you find it weird how our intelligence was off?" ''Klaudia asked Klaus. ''"I mean, I find it hard to believe that they were wrong about the predicted force Sentinel pulled during the raid on Avalon." ''They both starred at each other for a moment and then Klaudia said ''"Hopefully with this next run we're doing our Intel will be 100." "For everyone's sake I hope youre right." ''Klaus ended off. Over the next few hours Klaus' unit prepped for another drop, This time into the ruins of Harmony. Everyone knew what they had to do, Drop in and eliminate all hostile forces. Everyone also knew that Sentinel was in possession of biochemical weapons which put everyone on edge. ''"Have you seen the victims of Sentinel's bio weapons?" ''Ajin asked Klaus. ''"Only from what I've been told." ''Klaus replied. ''"Its nasty stuff, Stuff you don't want getting on you." ''Ajin warned him. ''"Guess we'll be careful then." ''Klaus ended off. The SPARTAN's were all suiting up and were prepping for their op. Minutes before they departed, Amadaus pulled Klaus aside and gave him specific instructions if bio weapons were deployed. ''"If those bastards do decide to '' ''use their bio weapons, I want you to extract immediately and call for CBRN units. I don't want to take any chances." ''Amadaus instructed Klaus. ''"Yes, Master Chief, Nobody gets left behind." ''Klaus said. Klaus then proceeded towards the pelican that carried his platoon. After boarding the pelican, It lifted off and exited into Harmony's atmosphere. The pelican zoomed towards the abandoned city at high speeds, The pelican bay doors lowered and daylight filled the cabin. Klaus looked down towards the city and saw nothing, No motion, No signs of life. Suddenly an alert came over the cabin and a surface to air missile collided with the pelican sending it crashing towards the city streets. The SPARTAN's awoke in the pelican cabin, Amadaus quickly stood and pulled Grant and Wren to their feet. Klaus stood and pulled Klaudia to her feet, then exited the pelican first. The SPARTAN's quickly exited and vacated the area moving into concealment inside a nearby building. 3 warthogs approached the crash site and multiple Sentinel commandos exited. ''"Commandos" ''Klaudia said. ''"Kraven's personal prize." ''Amadaus added. The Commando's quickly searched the area and then departed. After the Commando's left the SPARTAN's exited the building and caught their bearings. ''"The target building is 3 miles northwest, We're looking for a blue stripped building." ''Amadaus said. The SPARTAN's rallied and moved out. They navigated the abandoned city and quietly made their mark. ''"2 million people used to live here, Now its a ghost town." ''Wren said. The SPARTAN's made their way into the downtown area of the city, When Sentinel patrols started to intensify. The camouflaged SPARTAN's moved around the patrols and headed deeper into the city center. They'd penetrated Sentinel defenses to find their primary objective, Sentinel Scientists and of course valuable intel. SPARTAN's of Task Force Green converged onto an old nuclear shelter that Sentinel was using as a research facility codenamed "Jackpot". The SPARTAN's eliminated the Sentinel guards around the entrance and entered the facility. The SPARTAN's quickly sweeped through the facility and captured the rest of the scientist group but they burned all the intel before the SPARTAN's could capture it. Task Force Green evacuated the city and raced towards the UNSC Winter of Discontent. Feburary 14, 2554 Klaus and Klaudia were in a fight for their lives, They'd been cut off from the rest of the SPARTAN's and were pinned down in a farmhouse on the planet of Camber. They'd been ambushed while on a recon patrol and the fight was fierce. The trapped SPARTAN's had no communication equipment, Klaus slid a fresh magazine in and yelled to Klaudia. The two SPARTAN's had sustained multiple gunshot wounds and were low on ammunition. ''"We're pretty fucked aren't we?" ''Klaudia yelled to Klaus. ''"Keep shooting" ''Klaus yelled back as he shot through the window he was kneeling under. 2 Sentinel soldiers smashed down a door and were cut down quickly by Klaudia. Bullets were flying and Sentinel soldiers were closing in. Klaus leaned out of the cover he was in and was struck by 3 bullets to his torso, ripping into his ballistic nanocrystals and left 3 huge bloody bullet holes in his torso. Klaus fell back on the floor and coughed up blood on the inside of his faceplate, Klaus yelled to Klaudia coughing as he did. 3 Sentinel soldiers entered and were gunned down quickly by Klaudia who ran over to Klaus shooting another soldier in transit. ''"Where?" ''Klaudia quickly asked, Klaus pointed to the 3 fresh bloody bullet holes in his torso that complemented the rest he'd already scored. She turned him on his side and revealed two other bullet wounds one in his left shoulder and another on his left thigh. ''"Don't worry about me." ''Klaus said to Klaudia, Grabbing her hand. ''"I'll be ok." ''He assured her. Klaus removed his helmet and tossed it aside as Klaus tried to stand. ''"Let's get the fuck out of here." Klaus declared. Klaudia turned and strafed the farmhouse with rifle fire. She then turned and assisted carried Klaus out of the house into the dark green field. The two SPARTANs limped out of the farmhouse and Klaus covered Klaudia with his service pistol, The SPARTAN's exited the farmhouse and Klaus was shot in between his plates and let out a heavy grunt. Klaudia carried Klaus away into the open field. When she was shot in the back multiple times fatally by a Sentinel soldier they hadn't seen. Klaus quickly fired his pistol and killed the unseen predator. The two SPARTAN's fell to the ground, Klaus crawled over to Klaudia. Klaus quickly removed her helmet, Her face was still and motionless. Tears ran down Klaus' face, Whom didn't make a sound. He sat there emotionless, bloody.. tired.. broken.. Feburary 15, 2554 Klaus was pick up by a rescue pelican and brought back to the UNSC Winter of Discontent, His fellow SPARTAN's stood in the hangar awaiting his arrival. When his pelican landed, The ramp lowered. Klaus in his bloody sage SPI armor emerged carrying Klaudia's body. His tear streaked face remained disciplined and empty. Klaus exited and limped heavily towards his fellow SPARTAN's, Klaus took a few steps and fell to the deck dropping Klaudia with him. The other SPARTANs ran over to help Klaus and Amadaus quickly examined him.''"Klaus, What happened?" ''Amadaus asked him. ''"Master Chief.." ''Klaus uttered. ''"Its alright son, What happened?" ''Amadaus asked. ''"We were on a recon patrol.. When we were ambushed." ''Klaus continued ''"There was one I didnt see.. Its my fault.." ''Klaus said as tears ran down his face. Klaus had been shot so many times in a bunch of places it was difficult to determine just how many bullets were still in him and suddenly Klaus began to go into shock. A medical team rushed over to Klaus and the SPARTAN's backed away. Amadaus grabbed Klaus' hand and held onto it. The medical team quickly injected Klaus with a sedative and carried him off. ''"Please don't let me die.." ''Klaus cried to Amadaus. Klaus' current status has remained CLASSIFIED Promotions and Awards Personality Klaus struggled through his SPARTAN III training but had graduated due to the extraordinary help his brothers and sisters lent him. He often spends numerous hours daily in the gym, exercising where ever he could. Klaus, along with all other SPARTAN III's were exceptionally young when they underwent augmentations. Although Klaus being young like most III's, He has the body of a 22 year old bodybuilding athlete. Broad shoulders, and a defined body. Often getting looks from other service members when he is in the gym. Klaus is smart and has a great sense of humor. When he is not in the gym you can find him either cleaning his weapon or reading up on the current and old novels of time. Klaus often releases his frustration and emotional stresses through his dedicated time in the gym or speaking with Klaudia. In other words, Klaus is a gym rat. He wants to serve the UNSC more then anything. Klaus had never been interested in any female counterpart, But when he met Klaudia It all changed. When Klaudia was killed during a firefight with sentinel soldiers, Klaus was a changed man. He was broken and became cold on the inside. All that he felt was empty, Everyone knew how close Klaudia and Klaus were. But nobody would begin to imagine the struggle it was to move on without her... Skills Klaus is in fact a brilliant guy, Thinking on his feet especially in the heat of combat. His marksman and shooting skills are almost unbelievable. He is quick to analyze and scan everything around him at all times and is always on alert, except around Klaudia. Klaus was a strong SPARTAN, for his stature. His strength and determination to complete all tasks given to him is what every operator needs. Klaus is always refining his skills in shooting and studying up on EOD and explosives. Klaus is also gifted with explosives and all the necessary skills to effectively use them, almost blowing off his hands one time playing around with Ajin. His knowledge of explosives and how to defuse them is amazing. Klaus likes three of the following things: The Gym, Blowing shit up and Shooting. Klaus was also an experienced combat medic and saved many wounded servicemen during his time. Trivia Wren G062 is Klaus' best friend and closest brother Zeus G047 was instrumental in Klaus graduating III training, pushing him harder then everyone else Klaus went on and had all the numbers of his fallen brothers he served with tattooed on his chest shortly after Klaudia's death, her number was at the top of the list Klaus fields a HUL mount on his Mirage-Class helmet, Complemented with a uplink module for connections with dataports and UNSC servers The SPARTAN numbers are printed on his shoulders just like every other SPARTAN-III, he also has it printed on his chestplate along side his blood type Category:SPARTAN-IIIs Category:Gamma Company Category:Human-Covenant War Category:Post War Era